POTC Gone With the Wind
by Reven Eid
Summary: Time lines are ignored only Scarlett & Will matter
1. Epilogue: Part 1

I originally started with the beginning but got frustrated with my writer's block for further interaction with the characters, so I skipped straight to the end.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Mammie rushed up the stairs as fast as her skirts let her. It was almost time for the Master to come home and her little girl was still upstairs. That child was going to be the death of her she just new it. "_Scarlett you best get down here. The children are waiting for you."_ Mammie had made it to her Mistresses door just in time to see her open it. "_Ooh Mammie I overslept and I can't get this dress on proper. Help me I don't want to miss his arrival."_ Mammie inhaled deeply and exhaled as she walked in to her Mistresses bedchamber. "_Now child we'll get you dressed and you will be downstairs in no time"_ Mammie laced Scarlett and helped her with her shoes at eight months pregnant Scarlett couldn't reach her shoes and she refused to greet her husband in her bed clothes, it just wasn't proper. Mammie smiled a wide grin as she laced Scarlett's shoes. It had been five years since her Master's arrival and four years since their marriage. It had not been love at first sight and much less her father's first choice for a husband but Scarlett grew to love the new arrival in her life and when she was about to loose him she stood up to him and stopped him. She approached her father and spoke to him with her heart in her hand. Like a woman in love and not just the spoiled child, he thought her to always have been. She had grown up a lot during that first year of their relationship and now four years later she was once again with child, or if rumors were true twins. The doctor refused to acknowledge that but Scarlett felt twice as big as she had felt with her first or second child so she knew, in her heart of hearts that she was with twins.

Scarlett had made it to the bottom of the stairs with the help of the butler and Mammie to make sure she did not fall. She was going to have to talk to her husband about temporarily moving to the guest room downstairs because these stairs were killing her in her state. As she was making her way to the back of the house, there was a caller at the front door. The butler James and Mammie looked towards their Mistress, "_I don't recall inviting anyone today or for that matter anyone notifying me that they would be calling. James please tell them to come back tomorrow around ten o'clock, now it is family time and the master will be arriving shortly."_ James let go of his Mistresses hand and walked to the front door to let the caller know that he or she should return tomorrow. At that instant as fate, as cruel as it always tends to be, would have it the children opened the kitchen door at exactly the same time that the back door allowing the master in and the front door opened. Two sets of brown eyes witnessed an endearing scene. Master walking into his home and welcomed with open arms by his two sons, a houseful of servants and his very pregnant wife. Elizabeth looked upon the scene and she could not hold back the heartbreak from her eyes. The scene too soon was taken away from her when the butler stood in front of her. "_Excuse me Madam but I have been informed by the Mistress that she and her family are unable to take visitors at this time."_ Elizabeth turned to look at the butler and before she could respond, her husband was by her side. "_Please give this to the Master of the home and let him make that decision. Now if you please do show us your hospitality."_ James was dumbfounded at the rudeness of the arrivals; no matter he thought the Master and Mistress would set them straight. He stepped away from the door to allow them entry and sweeped his hand to show them the direction of the parlor. As James closed the front door the Master came tumbling out of the kitchen laughing and playing with the children, "_Now Gerald and Peter how many times have I told you to not…."_ James stepped forward to his Master to announce the rude guests, "_Master Turner the guests have just arrived and they asked that I present this to you. Would you like to receive them or should I ask them to leave."_ Will did not have a chance to answer when Scarlett came from the kitchen and bumped into him, "_William darling"_ she said as she took his hand and laid her head on his shoulder, "_please do come upstairs so you can get cleaned up."_ William bent down to his children's level, "_Gerald, Peter go back into the kitchen and tell Mammie that I said it was ok for you to have dessert right now."_ Gerald and Peter did not have to be told twice the ran into the kitchen yelling for Mammie about the wonderful news dessert before dinner this was truly heaven for the boys. Will then turned to Scarlett and smiled at her, "_Scarlett I would like for you to meet some people I knew, Commodore Norrington and his wife Elizabeth."_

Scarlett turned to her guests and offered her warmest and most charming smile, that is of course until her memory caught up with the names of the individuals before her and she withdrew her charm. She turned to James and became the woman that all of Charleston feared, "_James I do believe I told you to notify the callers to return tomorrow."_ She turned to the new arrivals and stepped in front of William, "_Now is not the time for guests, this is family time and since you are not welcomed now or ever I would like for you to leave. Now."_ She did not have to yell it but the room felt like it had dropped twenty degrees the iciness in her eyes, her cold demeanor and the calm dignity that radiated from her left little room for argument. Elizabeth liked a challenge and she wasn't going to let some upstart who thought she owned Williams heart think that she had won, but before she could speak William broke from his revere. "_Scarlett."_ It almost broke Elizabeth's heart to hear him speak his wife's name. She had always fancied herself to be the only woman in Williams heart but seeing him look at his wife, the reverence in his voice for her name and the softness of his character towards her made her think twice about her thoughts. She looked away she could not stand to see him touch her as he spoke to her. "_James please show the guests to the parlor and bring them some of my tea."_ William turned to look at the uninvited guests, "_We will be with you shortly."_ William took his wife's arm and began to assist her up the stairs.

Scarlett waited until they were behind closed doors to speak her mind, "_Tell me again why we are interrupting our family time to entertain guests both you and I don't care to see."_ Scarlett took Williams dirty clothes from him and placed them with his other work clothes. He was dirty from head to toe from working at the blacksmith shop, a trade he refused to give up no matter how many assistants he had. Will stepped into the bath tub and began washing the soot and dirt from his body while Scarlett placed his clean clothes on their bed, "_William are you going to answer me."_ Will had to smile at hearing his wife's question. She was working herself into a fury and he needed to stop her. "_Scarlett, please come here."_ Scarlett sat down on the chair next to the tub, where she usually sat when he took his baths so she could talk to him about her day while he was away, and waited for his answer. "_Scarlett, that part of my life is forgotten but for tonight lets find out what they want and then, they can go back to being the past and us and our children being the present. Okay?"_ Scarlett nodded and she walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. There were two bathrooms attached to this room and she went into the next one to change her clothes to greet her guests. She had originally decided to wear a simple dress for the family dinner but with guests and in particular one Miss Elizabeth Swann, she needed to be radiant. She may not be the child of a governor but she was a Scarlett O'Hara and a woman had yet to be born that was more beautiful than her.

Will had finished putting on his shoes when he heard his wife's bathroom door open, "_Scarlett are you…"_ The words died in Williams's lips and formed a small smile, he loved his wife and he would always be grateful that her strength forced him to admit his love for her. Today, Scarlett was not just Scarlett Turner she was Scarlett O'Hara-Turner beauty, strength and the love of his life. "_My I have the pleasure of escorting you this evening Mrs. O'Hara-Turner."_ Scarlett smiled her most radiant smile to her husband as she took his arm. They walked down the stairs together and they seemed to glide. Mammie and James were waiting for them at the bottom and looked up proud at their Masters. If there ever were to people who loved each other these were the two. From the parlor Norrington and Elizabeth had seem them descend and neither could help the jealousy that swelled in their hearts. Turner would never be more than a blacksmith in Norrrington's eyes but here he was holding the arm of perhaps the most ravishing creature he had ever set eyes upon, with a home bigger than he could have ever imagined, a multitude of servants and from what he had heard from the local business men he had married into one of the richest family's in all of Charleston. True he had his military commission; the hand of the governor's daughter but that would never equal the fortune that Turner now commanded. If there ever was a man born under a lucky, star that was Turner. Elizabeth for her part felt ill. She knew she was beautiful she had never felt he beauty pale until now. Scarlett had moon white skin, sparkling jade eyes and hair as black as night. Her poise, posture and demeanor screamed polished and she felt her skills lacking in her presence. No, Will was and would always be hers not this woman's. Mammie and James followed their masters to the parlor to await their dinner instructions since it would be time to serve the family in no more than an hour's time.

James and Mammie moved to help Scarlett sit but she stopped them with a look. They knew tonight was going to be special if the Mistress had dressed in her finest and was acting like the lady her mother had brought her up to be. Scarlett settled onto the sofa with William at her side. She turned to him to address the staff's concerns, "_William darling, would the guests be joining us for dinner?"_ "_It would be best my dear it is getting late. James, Mammie have the guest's quarters on this level prepared for our guests. Have Gerald and Peter dine in their rooms and please do serve dinner at the appointed time." _James bowed at the instructions and Mammie curtsied at hers both walked out of the parlor and closed the doors behind them. Scarlett was still sitting erect upon her seat and William was relaxed next to her. Scarlett then moved to begin serving his tea as she directed her first questions, "_Commodore, Mrs. Norrington what brings you to Charleston, business?"_ Norrington sat back, watched the exchange between Turner and his wife, and could not help but be envious once more. This show of propriety did not mask their true affections for one another. The way Turner's eyes followed his wife's every move with adoration and how much tenderness he expressed when holding her hand. Elizabeth spoke first, "_We are actually in town on business. We are here escorting some of our fine island products for sale to your local businesses and decided it was a good time as any to find out what had happened to our dear Will. So how have you been Will?"_

It did not escape anyone's attention how much familiarity Elizabeth said Williams name but it would be for not for she would be soon reminded of her lot in life. The lot she herself had chosen. "_Mr. and Mrs. Norrington I have been well. You have met my children Gerald and Peter and my wife Scarlett."_ Norrington hid a smile behind his tea. He had had apprehension at first coming to the Turner household thinking William may harbor some feeling for Elizabeth but hearing his simple, direct answer and the non-chalance with which it was delivered was better than any cold bath of reality he had expected. He knew Elizabeth still had feelings for the blacksmith and had perchance dreamed to escape with him but there was no more love in Turner for her of that he could clearly see, "_Yes, Mr. Turner we did see the two boys, what are their ages?"_ William turned to address Norrington and he could not stop the pride the came out of him, "_Gerald is four and his brother Peter is three."_ "_Will you've been gone a scarcely over five years, how long have you been married!?" _Scarlett directed her gaze to Elizabeth, "_Actually he has been gone sixty-seven months and we have been married for the last fifty-eight. We will be celebrating our fifth wedding anniversary in two months."_

At that, moment the children burst into the parlor and tumbled straight into their father is waiting arms in a fit of laughter and giggles. Scarlett's demeanor turned warm at the sight of her family and she called to her children, "_Gerald Peter come to mommy please." _The children loved their mother dearly and rushed to her side mindful of her tummy, they knew baby sister was in there. William came to sit at the edge of the sofa and he helped the children climb up as well. "_Gerald Peter I would like for you to meet guests, Commodore Norrington and his wife Elizabeth."_ The children stood and bowed liked the proper little gentlemen that they were to the guests and began to climb the sofa once more to climb onto their fathers lap. "_What of you Mrs. Norrington, where are your children."_ Norrington turned to look at Elizabeth as she looked down upon her hands and thought to himself, yes Elizabeth tell them of your children. Of how you are still pure since no, man had you before or during our marriage. How you will never know what it means to be a mother as punishment for your misdeeds, "_Unfortunately the lord has not blessed us with child yet, but I'm sure in due time it will come to pass. What of you Mrs. Turner, when are you due?"_ Scarlett laid her hand on her future child and smiled warmly, "_Soon, just a couple more weeks and the twins will be with us."_ Will had to stifle a laugh, "_Are you mocking me my darling. I told you I do not care what the doctor says I am twice as big as I ever was with the boys so I just know there are twins. And it will serve you right if there are two girls."_ Will moved to his wife side to rub her back, "_Yes you are right, you always are. Do forgive me for mocking you?"_ Scarlett turned to look at her husband's brown eyes and the world melted away and it was only he and the children. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed happily.

At that moment, James entered the parlor to announce dinner. Norrington and Elizabeth stood and waited for the family to exit so they could follow them to the dinning room. Dinner was served in the main dinning room with its crystal chandelier. Silk napkins, gold rimmed plates and glasses. The cutlery made of the finest silver and polished so well it almost looked like you were looking into a mirror. Once again, Norrington was amazed at Turner's fortune and could not help the comment that came out of his mouth, "Mr. Turner how is it that you can afford this on your blacksmith's salary." Scarlett froze on the way to her seat and directed her icy glare at Norrington, how dare he that … scoundrel. Will came to stand by his wife as he sat her to his right and the children by age next to her. He had not wanted them here at first but decided that it would be best that they were present. They would keep Scarlett calm so she did not loose her temper, which she clearly was in danger of at this moment. Norrington sat to his left and Elizabeth followed. James and the two dinner assistants helped everyone get ready for the first course. "_Actually Commander this is all my wife's doing. Her family gave us the home as our wedding present along with the staff. My last trip out as you remember left me with my own small fortune and thanks to some wise investments said investments are keeping us comfortable."_

"_So you married her for her money." _Norrington always knew Turner only wanted money and here he had found both beauty and wealth, he did not know how much he was going to stomach. Scarlett shot out of her chair with so much force and anger that it flew from its position. The children had witnessed their mother's anger once before when their previous nanny had thought to spank them, they did not like mommy angry and this man was the cause of it. "_I don't care for your insinuations Commander so I suggest that you curve your assumptions about my family or I will have you forcibly removed from my home."_ Norrington stood from his chair and threw the napkin onto his plate, "_I see she wears the pants in the family, you were always weak Turner."_ At that moment the sneer on his face died as he heard Turner cock his pistol, "_I highly suggest Commander that you and your wife leave our home before tragedy befalls you."_ Norrington could not see the pistol but he had no doubts of its existence. He took Elizabeth's arm and forced her out of her chair. James opened the dining room doors and one of his assistants held the front door open. The last assistant was beside the carriage with the Norrington's effects. Mammie rushed to Scarlett's side and helped her sit. "_James fetch the doctor."_ Scarlett's last outburst had cost her, she had gone into labor. Mammie called for Prissy to come and instructed her to take the children to the nursery and feed them their dinner there as was originally planned. Scarlett was in too much pain to make it up the stairs so she was guided to the guest room on the first level. Will held her hand as she was being dressed down for the upcoming labor, "_I am so sorry Scarlett."_ Scarlett shook her head, "_It wasn't your fault. You had warned me of their pig headedness I just did not want to believe it. We will be alright."_ At that moment, the doctor and the mid-wife walked in and shooed the staff out. He did not ask William to leave since he had bared witness to the other children's birth he knew he would be here for this one as well. "_Now Scarlett lets see how you are doing."_ The doctor did a quick examination of Scarlett and confirmed that she was quite advanced in her labor and that she may start delivering within the hour.

Mammie notified the staff to make the necessary preparations for the upcoming arrivals. She insured that she had two of everything incase Scarlett was right and she was carrying twins. Then of course if she were they would have to send staff at first light to all the necessary shops to purchase additional baby supplies since they had only prepared for the arrival of one. Mammie was so lost in her thoughts and instructing the staff that she dropped the glass, she was holding when she heard Scarlett's first scream. She rushed back to the guest room where Scarlett was giving birth to hold her left hand since Will was holding her right. He was talking to her and reassuring her of her good progress. The doctor had been right not even the hour had struck since labor started and Scarlett was ordered to begin pushing. Scarlett's voice was drowned out by the wail that erupted from her child, it was another boy. She had to laugh, she had been hoping for a girl but another boy would be just find her father would be so happy, another boy to spoil. At that moment, more pain shot thru her and Scarlett arched from the bed due to the pain. The doctor and mid-wife hurried to examine her and discovered Scarlett was right she was in labor once more. She began to push and the mid-wife moved the doctor out of the way. The second baby was coming out wrong and she needed to help it or there would be tragedy. She had seen many women die when the child did not come out headfirst and she was not going to have that happen to Scarlett. "_Scarlett I need you to not push so hard in the next pain okay."_ Scarlett nodded her head and will placed a wet towel on her forward to assist her in her feverish state. "_Scarlett in the next pain I want you to push as hard as you can. Will Mammie help her by sitting her up just a bit."_ As the pain came Scarlett sat up with the assistance of Will and Mammie to help the baby come out and when it did much to everyone's relief it came immediately began to cry. Scarlett fell back exhausted and cold. The exertion she had put her body thru had left her with no warmth and Mammie yelled for the staff to bring pouring the warm bath water in the adjacent bathroom and went to retrieve the warm blankets she had them prepare earlier so no one saw Scarlett's state. The doctor and the mid-wife finished cleaning up Scarlett so she could take a warmth bath and rest. "_Scarlett you rest now for a good long while and I will be back in about four hours to check on your progress."_ The doctor left but the mid-wife stayed with Scarlett to help her with her bath. Will had left the room and walked across the hall where the doctor was inspecting the twins before he left. The doctor turned and saw Will standing by the door, "_Congratulations Mr. Turner you have a healthy son and daughter."_ Will walked to the doctor's side and reached into the crib to pick up his son. The doctor picked up the baby girl and laid her in Will's other arm. If there ever was a proud father Mr. Turner definitely was it.

"_Now Mr. Turner I want you to think about what I am about to say. Your wife is strong and healthy but I do not know if her body can withstand another pregnancy at least not anytime soon. Wait at least a couple of years before having anymore. Ok."_ Will looked up at the doctor and nodded. He would talk to Scarlett about what the doctor had. While he loved his wife and children dearly and would love nothing more to have a dozen children Scarlett was not a woman accustomed to a rough life. She had been born to privilege and as such, her figure was dainty. Yes definitely will have to talk about no more children for a while. The baby's after sucking on air while their father contemplated life and realizing that said air was not producing food began to cry vehemently for food. Will tried to rock them to silence at least for a couple more minutes before having to bring them to Scarlett for their first meal but the twins would have none of that. The more they were rocked and cooed the more they cried. Mammie entered the children's room and waved Will back with her. Scarlett had been bathed, cleaned and felt a bit more refreshed to feed the twins. Yes, today had been a bad day with a good ending.


	2. Epilogue: The End

Friday morning the Norrigton's descended from the room at the local hotel and headed towards the restaurant that the hotel offered for their breakfast. Elizabeth would accompany her husband on his business errands and he would cater to her wishes of purchasing some new dresses. As they finished their meal, they walked to the first errand meeting with the lawyer to ensure that the sales yielded the best results for both him and the buyer. Once matters were settled with the lawyer, they went to the bank to ensure that the money would be ready for their departure on Monday.

Upon entering the first store, Norrington and Elizabeth were shocked at the hustle and bustle from the employees. "_Now make sure that the stitching is done correctly and that you use cotton pink not blush pink for the dressing and trimmings."_ The store attendant turned his attention to the new arrivals. "_Welcome to my store I do apologize but we are closed the day. We have a rush order and all my employees are needed for the task."_ "_Surely you could spare a girl for measurements and cloth selection."_ The attendant looked towards the young lady that had spoken, "_I am terribly sorry but I can not. The Turner's new child arrived last night and Mrs. Turner had twins, a boy and a girl. She had only bought items for one child and is in desperate need for seconds on everything for the little girl."_ Elizabeth was insulted and it clearly showed in her face, "_I don't see how one child is so significant that you can't spare one girl."_ The shopkeeper was shocked and dismayed at these woman's words, apparently, she did not know the Turners or their money. "_Please do try to understand they are the last of the Robillards and as such they command not only respect but a great wealth. They never spare any expense to ensure only the best. They have been of this shop for four generations and no one is higher on my list of priorities but them. So if you would kindly leave I would greatly appreciate it."_ The shop nodded to one of the employees standing by the door and he opened the door so that the new arrivals could leave. Once they left, he locked the door and placed a closed sign on it so no one would disturb them. He only had a couple more hours to go before Mr. Turner had James and Mammie return to pick up the first wave of the baby's new wardrobe and furniture.

Therefore, the day dragged on for the Norrigton's. Everyplace they went, the shoe store, the hat maker, the dressmaker, the jewelry store the talk was the new Turner arrival. The twins but especially the baby girl was quite the talk of the town. People speculated if she would have her mother's jade eyes or her fathers warm brown; her mother's fiery temper or her father's calm demeanor. Either way gifts kept pouring out from the shops to the Turner home to congratulate them on their new arrival. Since the Turner's owned the blacksmith shop and the lumber mill the employees were all given the day off with full day's pay. Yes it seemed wherever the Norrigton's turned the Turner's were on everybody's lips.

They arrived back at their hotel and had food delivered to their quarters. They had had enough of Charleston and the Turner's and wanted to spend the rest of the weekend with some peace and quite.

Monday did not come as soon as the Norrington's had hoped but come it did. Their luggage had already been sent to the waiting vessel and the Norrigton's were finishing their morning meal. Norrington called for the waiter to bring him the check so that he could clear both his hotel and restaurant bill and was notified that there was no need. Elizabeth and Norrington went to the lobby to speak with the attendant and ask about this, "_Ooh Commodore Norrington. Mr. Turner sent a messenger and he had your bill cleared. He did ask that before you left you did come to his house once more."_ Norrington looked at Elizabeth and took her by the arm and into the waiting carriage. What game was Turner playing, he would soon find out.

Will walked into the parlor with his daughter in his arms. Scarlett was behind him holding her son and they took seats directly in front of the Norrington's. "_What did you want to see us about?"_ "_Commodore Norrington when you leave there is a case that I wish for you to take back with you. There are small artifacts to show my affection for the Governor, would you please make sure he gets it."_ Norrington nodded and stood to leave Elizabeth was close to the parlor door when she turned to look at Scarlett and Will, "_What are their names?"_ Scarlett looked at her son, "_His name is William Turner III and she is Alexandra Rose Turner."_ "_I am sorry Will I wish …" _Elizabeth was stopped when Will looked up at her, "_It doesn't hurt anymore Elizabeth. The choices you made led me here and for that I thank you."_ Elizabeth was going to say more but Norrington took her by the arm before she made a bigger scene and a bigger fool out of him.

Upon their arrival at the ship, Norrington looked Elizabeth in the bedroom and he sat in the sitting room adjacent to it and opened the Governor's gift. Inside he found unsealed letters in which he thanked the governor for his new life. He found a gold pocket watch, a picture of the Turner family with the new additions and a new sword. On the hilt was gold with a couple of jewels embedded in them. Turner had outdone himself with this sword. His craftsmanship had only increased in his absence and the sword proved his new wealth. On the sword itself with elegant script was written the Governor's name, the date the sword was given and Turner's initials. Norrington had thought himself once the victor for having Elizabeth's hand in marriage but realized that his petty jealousy had only brought him in second place. For as much as he may have mocked the lowly blacksmith, Will Turner had come out in first place. Sparrow was gone never to bother anyone again, Elizabeth had nothing left from her adventures except her memories, and they were now more bittersweet with the realization that she was no longer remembered. It was a quite journey home.

Upon their arrival, the governor was waiting for them at the dock. It was nearing sunset and he had made arrangements in advance so that Elizabeth and Norrington would arrive comfortably at his home. "_Commodore how as Charleston."_ Norrington still respected the naïve person that was his father-in-law and answered politely to his inquest, "_It was pleasant. Mr. Turner sends his regards and a gift."_ Norrington waved to the crew member that carried his gift and handed it to the governor. The governor gave it to his assistant and instructed him to place it in his study at his home where he could read it at his leisure.

After everyone was settled back at the estate, the governor walked into his study and opened the box. He saw the letters and gifts and the sword last since it was wrapped in the finest cloth his fingers had touched. He read the letters first and decided to pen a reply. He was happy that Will had found some happiness. He had wished that his daughter too would be happy but she had been more than any man could handle and it still took both him and Norrington to keep her in line. If she had not returned life would have been very different for everyone but she only did it when Sparrow had reminded her that his life was not hers. Therefore, she sat in her room looking out her window towards the ocean and drowning in her memory's.


	3. Goodbye is the Easiest Word

There wasn't anything left this time. He sold his business and sold the gold he had acquired and bought himself passage to America. Far away and in a different environment he may begin to mend his heart. Strange how his would have been father-in-law had come up with the idea. When the governor had originally presented the idea he had stumbled over his words. He had told Will that he wasn't trying to keep him away from Elizabeth but that their love seemed to have not been the same. Elizabeth wanted love, adventure, danger and Will had loved her for that but could not give it to her. Will did not go seeking adventure, adventure always seemed to find him, so instead of marrying Elizabeth and having her run-off every time the whim fancied her it would be best if Will found someone who would love him just as deeply as he loved back.

Will had nodded his head in sad understanding. What Will and Elizabeth had had was that in the past and now a new future was in store for them, separate from each other. Will had given Elizabeth everything but it had not been enough for her but by the time she realized her mistakes Will had been disappointed beyond repair. It was time to go. Dawn was approaching and the merchant ship would be sailing soon, he had heard that Charleston was a good place and with Governor's Swann's recommendation he may just find some peace, quite and customers. He may have pirate's blood in him but Will was an honest, loyal man, a blacksmith not a pirate.

He heard the merchant ship begin to call its crew and passengers to board, it was time to go and begin to heal.


	4. New Friends

Will had been in Charleston now for two weeks and had seen nothing of the outside world. He had caught a nasty flu on board the merchant vessel and he like some of the passengers had been quarantined by the local doctors at the hospital for the safety of the community. He was ready to leave if only he had the strength. This flu had brought down his weight and left him looking gaunt and pale. The doctor said that until he gained either some color or at least 10 pounds he wouldn't be leaving the hospital any time soon. Will surmised he had no choice but to begin sitting at the window to let some of the sunshine begin to add color to his skin because he just wasn't going to eat that gruel they called soup.

The doctor had released him, finally. After three horrible weeks in that hospital Will could begin his true task, finding a building to set-up shop at. First he would visit Mr. Robillard, the governor's friend that would assist him with directions to this town. It was getting late and the governor told him that visiting hours for new acquaintances must be done well before sunset so as to not create a bad first impression. Will booked a room at the local hotel and headed in the direction given to him by the front desk staff. The start may have been bleak but it would soon be better.

Will did not know what to do. It turned out that Mr. Robillard had died just a month ago from a sudden heart attack. Mr. Robillard's family was still attending to his affairs but had invited him into the parlor while they brought a family representative to speak to him. So here stood Will looking out the window to the descending sun of Charleston. The clearing of a throat of an older portly gentleman interrupted his thoughts. "_Hello I am Mr. O'Hara. Mr. Robillard was my father-in-law, how can we help you."_ Will extended his hand to greet the gentleman as he introduced himself while producing the governor's letter in the other. "_Hello Mr. O'Hara my name is William Turner. I am new to Charleston and a mutual of acquaintance of Mr. Robillard and myself recommended that I come see him so that I could get my bearings of this town. I have a letter of introduction from our mutual friend Governor Swann._" Mr. O'Hara shook Will's hand and took the letter. He motioned for will to sit while he also sat and began to read. Will had not opened the letter from Governor Swann to his friend. He trusted the Governor and was sure that he would not say anything inappropriate. Will sat quietly gazing out the window wondering what he was going to do now. Mr. O'Hara had no obligation to help him neither did Mr. Robillard except for an old friendship, no he wasn't going to get upset this was not the first time he was down on his luck he would make it.

"_Mr. Turner, where have you established lodgings?"_ "_I have left my belongings at the Hotel Mayflower."_ Mr. O'Hara nodded, "_Mr. Turner I myself am not familiar with Charleston to be completely honest with you but I am going to stay here for another three months to help my wife's family straighten their affairs. Please stay for dinner so that I may introduce them to you so that they can offer their advice. I think talking to you and have a new project on their hands would help them greatly in their period of mourning._" Mr. O'Hara stood and motioned for Will to follow him, maybe Will thought it would not be all-bad.


	5. Headaches and Happiness

Will was content. No content was not the appropriate word, he was in high spirits. The Robillard family had welcomed him with open arms and had been very happy to offer advice. After the most amazing dinner he had had in a long time he was asked to spend the night. He had tried to decline but Mr. O'Hara had declared it was far to late for any respectable gentleman to be out and about town unless he was looking for trouble. Will had had enough of trouble so he agreed to stay. He now lay in a soft, warm, comfortable bed and the best part it was a room directly above the kitchen. He could here the staff still cleaning up after dinner and smell the amazing cooking. The cook a black woman called Mamie had gushed at his compliments and told him that if he was hungry during the night she would leave food out for him. Mr. O'Hara had laughed heartily at her comment telling Will that Mamie in the twenty-years of service to him had yet to offer him an evening snack. Mamie had walked away from Mr. O'Hara full of mock righteous indignation and had later returned with another helping of berry cobbler for the family. Will dozed off in peaceful slumber happily awaiting tomorrow positive news.

Who ever said southern belles were the epitome of manners and beauty was not lying. Will had been told by the Robillard's that their niece Scarlett would be accompanying them for a couple of months so as to keep the females of the family occupied. Will had seen beauty before in Elizabeth but Scarlett was fire and as such he greeted her with the warmest wishes and excused himself. No love was not in his future he would be to busy setting up shop to pay attention to the silly flirtations of a young girl. So at ten a.m. sharp Will and Mr. O'Hara excused themselves from the Robillard clan and headed down to the lawyers office. Mr. O'Hara was accompanying Will to see the executor of the family estate so that this gentleman could begin helping Will set-up his business, bank accounts and so on and so forth.

Scarlett had behaved like the good girl her mother and Mamie had taught but once all three were behind closed doors Scarlett dropped the act. She flounced on her bed crying to her mother about how unfair it was to send for her and not one of her other sisters to visit with her aunts in Charleston. Mamie shook her head and assisted Mrs. O'Hara with the emptying of Scarlett's trunks. Mamie knew the truth for Scarlett's unhappiness, that Ashley boy was set to come home to _Twelve Oaks _in the next couple of days and Scarlett had hoped that this summer would be her summer. The summer that Ashley Wilkes would ask her to be his bride. Mamie loved Scarlett too much and did want to break her heart but the servants at the Wilke's had already heard rumours about Ashley being promised to one of his cousins. No here in Charlotte Scarlett would find new more wonderful beaus and she would forget all about that Wilkes boy if her and Mrs. O'Hara had anything to say about it. "_Scarlett, your father and I will be having lunch at the Mayflower restaurant located inside the Mayflower Hotel. If you wish to accompany us then I suggest you get some rest."_ And with that strong will and determined stride Mrs. O'Hara left Scarlett's assigned room so that Mamie could help her undress for a morning nap. Mrs. O'Hara was not as blind as Mamie or Scarlett wished for her to believe she knew Scarlett fancied Ashley Wilkes but she also knew the Wilkes family. For generations the family had been marrying their children to close or distant cousins only in order to keep the family blood pure and the family fortune within. Ashley Wilkes was a dream and Scarlett needed to realize that.

Mr. O'Hara had accompanied Will back to the Mayflower and asked him to please join him and his family for lunch in the restaurant at twelve o'clock sharp. Will had agreed but now ten minutes to noon he was regretting his decision. The Robillard family lawyer Mr. Gillman had given Will documents to read and review in order for Will determine if he wanted to hire Mr. Gilman as his attorney. These documents were just full of words that Will had no way of understanding and between reading the documents and trying to make sense of what was being read he had a headache and backache to match. Will left the documents alone and went to change his clothes and freshen up before he went downstairs. He did not want to impose on Mr. O'Hara's generosity further but Will was going to ask him for his help this afternoon with understanding the documents besides if there was one thing he had learned from his travels, two heads were better than one.

Scarlett was flush with happiness. Maybe Charlotte wouldn't be so bad for just the summer. Her aunt's had told her that there many balls to attend come next month due to it being June and there was always many couples getting married. At this time her aunts had told her that they had two garden party's and four weddings that they were having dresses made for and had told Scarlett to have her mother take her to Rosemary's Dress Shop so that she could have her dresses made. Charlotte whether was after all cooler at nights and more humid during the day and her Georgia gowns were much to light to be worn in the evening and much to open to be worn during the day. So Scarlett was already envisioning the dresses she would have made. Her aunts told her they would meet her there so as to ensure that Scarlett's dresses where put on the Robillard's family account and that they would talk to her father about it later so for her not to worry. And of course Scarlett was anything but worried. Now she just had to behave for a moment longer while having lunch with her parents and their new friend Mr. Turner and she would be enjoying a new summer party wardrobe.


	6. Information Sharing

After lunch Will and Mr. O'Hara had gone to his room to review his documents. It was now five o'clock and Mr. O'Hara had asked Will to accompany him home for dinner. Will tried to decline but Mr. O'Hara had told him that he best come or Mammy wouldn't let Mr. O'Hara live it down. Will had to laugh, when Mr. O'Hara had told him that Mammy would never forgive herself if Will did not eat proper food. So they were now in a carriage headed to Rosemary's to pick up Mrs. O'Hara and their daughter Scarlett.

Mr. O'Hara had informed Will that there were many social events coming up and that he shouldn't be surprised about receiving invitations starting tomorrow. Will stared at Mr. O'Hara dumbfounded but before he could ask Mr. O'Hara answered, _"My boy you are socializing with the Robillard family. They are a tight group and one of the oldest family's here in Charleston and in America family is everything. Marriages are solely based on that fact alone, being married to the right family._" Mr. O'Hara went on to explain that with his presence here he was probably being gossiped about as being a distant cousin or such and since there are no male heirs to speak for the family fortune the local hens were probably all thinking that you are here to head the estate now. Will tried to open his mouth to protest but Mr. O'Hara waived him to be quite, "_Don't worry my wife and I foresaw this possibly happening so we have come up with a solution. The first event is going to be a garden party in two weeks from today. You will accompany us at this event where we shall present you to any one who approaches us as a family friend. Rumors will diminish and we shan't have to worry about any possible young available lady's being paraded in front of you by their hopeful mothers._" Will nodded and hoped that Mr. and Mr.'s. O'Hara's plan worked. They arrived at Rosemary's and Will stepped out to assist the lady's entering the carriage.

Scarlett was bored, tired and bruised. She had come to Rosemary's no more than three hours ago and she was no hopefully and blissfully done. The young lady they had taking measurements had accidentally pricked Scarlett with pins and needles during the two-hour measuring session that Scarlett was sure she had blood trickling from her neck down. Her mother had accompanied her and had assisted Scarlett with choosing appropriate clothing for the upcoming social events. Scarlett had wanted dresses with full skirts, flower prints and most importantly with green embroidery to make her eyes dazzle even more but instead she got straight gowns. She had seen the lady's on the street wearing the new European fashions as Madam Rosemary had informed her but Scarlett thought them to plain and unflattering but one stern look from her mother and she kept that opinion hush. She did get the flower prints she desired and one was white with green vines running up and down the length of the dress. Her mother had assisted in choosing the appropriate accessories and now Scarlett was dressed for the first garden party. In two weeks Scarlett would have the whole of Charleston's beaus clamoring at her feet just like back home in Georgia. Funny she hadn't thought about home since last night and with all the excitement today she had been too busy to think of Tara or Ashley. No she wasn't going to be sad she had fun things to look forward to and she was. She saw her mother approach her and Scarlett stood from her seat, her father must be here.

Mammy was helping Scarlett change her clothing and get ready for dinner. Mammy kept talking about their guest Mr. Turner and how handsome, how well mannered, gentleman like he was but what was more important to Mammy was his healthy appetite. Mammy loved to cook for people who enjoyed her cooking so she told Scarlett that she had prepared twice as much food today as last time so that Mr. Turner would have his fill. Scarlett could have cared less about Mr. Turner but was curios to know why he was so welcomed into his grandfather's home. She had not had a chance to talk to her aunt's but tonight as they were sewing she would make a point to ask.

Dinner once again was exquisite and Will made sure to tell Mammy. Mammy blushed and made sure that his plate or glass was empty once during his meal. When dinner was over, once again Will tried to take his leave but Mr. O'Hara would have none of it so Will was once again placed in the guest quarters located directly above the kitchen. It was midnight now and he was a bit puckish so he walked out of his room looking form some fruit to eat. When he arrived at the kitchen and found a bowl of fruit sitting on the counter top so he helped himself to some oranges. There were apples and bananas available but he had had enough of those two items in his travels to last him a lifetime. He saw that the kitchen's back door was open and saw a figure sitting out on the porch. He walked quietly to it and saw Mammy humming to herself as she rocked in her chair.

Will didn't want to disturb her peace but Mammy stopped his retreat. "_That you Mr. Turner."_ Will stepped out into the cool night air and smiled at Mammy. "_Hello Mammy, why are you up so late."_ "_Just enjoying the cool nights. Don't have many of those in Georgia."_ Will nodded his understanding and bade good night to Mammy once more but when he turned his back she stopped him with her sharp intake. He turned to see her with her hand on her mouth and tears glistening in her eyes, "_What happened to you poor child for someone to take a whip to you so harshly._" Will's lower neck was exposed and Mammy had seen his lash marks from his encounter with Davy Jones. He went to Mammy and took her hands in his, "_It was a long time ago Mammy and they don't bother me. They are a reminder of a life I choose not to lead because it wasn't me no matter how much everyone around me wanted me too. I'm okay Mammy, honest so don't fret over me."_ Will let go of her hand and smiled a tender smile as he headed upstairs back to his room, the orange and his appetite forgotten.


	7. First Introductions

Will had stepped outside to enjoy some fresh North Carolina air. The air was different here. It didn't carry with it the heavy scent of the salty sea even though, the ocean was a short walk away still the nights were cooler than in, well that didn't matter now. He decided to go inside and give his farewells to the Robillard's and O'Hara's and walk back to the hotel. Just as Mr. O'Hara had speculated once some of Will's true identity was revealed the townspeople began to leave him alone. Mr. O'Hara had asked that he accompany them to the rest of the events scheduled for this summer but Will wanted to get back to his original plan which was to open his business. When he turned to go back inside from his spot in the shadows he saw quite the peculiar scene.

Scarlett was being escorted by a man to a carriage and she seemed quite reluctant to go with him. Scarlett turned to her right when she felt a presence in the shadows. She thought she was lost to this man if he had a partner hiding in the shadows she wouldn't be able to get away. The man was the driver who had driven the carriage from her aunt's home to the dance. With the gun's barrel pointed at her mid section Scarlett thought it best not to fight maybe she could trip him when he tried to get her to go in the carriage. As the man opened the carriage door Scarlett tried to move as slowly and clumsily as possible and that's when the noises started. She was thrown onto the carriage floor as gunshots began to be fired behind her. She grabbed her skirts and scrambled to the other door but then she was jostled hard to the back of the carriage as the horses took off. She crawled to one of the cushioned chairs and looked out the window to see quite the surprise, Mr. Turner galloping at full speed next to her window. Scarlett had always had a bad feeling about that man and now here he was proving her right, he had planned her kidnapping. She was shaken out of her thoughts when Mr. Turner began yelling at her, "_Scarlett!!! Grab on tight to the straps your going to have a hard ride!"_ At that moment he yelled at the horse to gallop harder. She didn't know what he was doing but she didn't like his tone. Who did he think he was ordering her around but before Scarlett could finish her thought she flew from her chair and landed face first in the cushioned seat in front of her.

Scarlett was trying to gather her bearings when the coach door flew open and Will Turner extended his hand to help her get out. "Are you alright Ms. O'Hara?" Before Scarlett could say anything she heard a pistol being cocked, "_I suggest you let the lady go and walk away mister she is ours after all."_ Scarlett's eyes got as big as saucers when she saw that Mr. Turner wasn't armed but he looked at her straight in the eye and mouthed, duck. Scarlett was bewildered what does an animal have to do with the situation she was I now. Then that's when it happened again as fast as lightening, Mr. Turner turned around to punch the driver and knock the gun from his hand. Scarlett at that moment crouched down and covered her head with her hands, now she knew what he meant by duck. The gun had fallen next to her and Mr. Turner was now occupied with fighting the driver. She didn't know what possessed her but she picked up the gun and turned to look at where Mr. Turner and the driver were and she saw that the driver had gained the upper hand by throwing dirt in Mr. Turner's face. Scarlett didn't think she reacted; she lifted the gun and pressed the trigger. The driver turned toward the noise and saw Scarlett holding the gun in his direction but she was such a bad shot that the bullet didn't even graze him. That moment of distraction was all Will needed and he sweeped the drivers legs from under him. Once the driver was on the floor Will kicked him and punched him hard enough on the jaw to knock him out.

His clothes had been ruined in the fight and his back lay partially exposed. Scarlet looked away for it wasn't proper but she had seen the lashings that mammy had mentioned to her but she never imagined them to have been so bad. Scarlett reached into the carriage and grabbed her shawl and walked to Mr. Turner. "I am sorry for thinking that you were kidnapping me." She extended her hand that was holding her shawl and looked at the ground, your back is exposed. Will turned and pulled at his shirt and saw that it had several rips from the scuffles and he gladly accepted Scarlett's shawl and covered his back. At that moment Scarlett and Will turned to look down the road they had come from and saw eight riders approaching in the moonlight with one man screaming Scarlett's name. The nights event's came to Scarlett and she finally fainted and Will caught her before she hit the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The devil lives in those jade orbs, you best be careful. No he lives in a pair of brown eyes, but they don't haunt me anymore.


	8. The Morning After

Scarlett awoke to a mammy sitting in chair on her right side and her mother holding her left hand. She lay for a moment remembering what had happened last night and couldn't help a shiver go down her spine. She had been so close to being lost. She had heard of girls being lost in the city and never being found again but she thought herself smarter than that. Besides she had been having a horrible time so when the driver offered to take her back home where mammy was waiting for her she saw nothing wrong with it. That is until she remembered her manners and was going to go back and ask her aunts to accompany her and he pulled a gun on her. He told her if she screamed he would shoot her and so she complied with his request. She had tried to walk as slowly and clumsily as possible hoping it would spark's someone attention that she should not be going with this man but it had not.

Scarlett had not been the belle of the ball like she was used to. Instead she had been looked down upon for being southern and owning slaves. She tried to talk to the other young ladies and say how well the darkies were treated by her father. How they did keep their babies and how if they wanted Pa helped them learn how to read and write but no one would here of it. The other thorn at her side had been Mr. Turner. He had been quite popular with the ladies upon his arrival but after his true relationship with the family was revealed he had been left alone. It still didn't stop some of the fringe family's to try and strike up conversation with him. They had hoped that thru a mutual acquaintance they would get introduced to the Robillard's but Pa had kept quite the short leash on Mr. Turner and those he spoke to. Pa had wanted Mr. Turner to have good fruitful relationships with the right families he had heard him say to her Ma before the left to collect him for the ball. Pa saw himself in the boy and had grown fond of him. Pa having had no male children of his own had begun to see Mr. Turner as such and for that Scarlett found him more irritating.

That was in the past now. She was not and would not hate him anymore. She was not one to say thank you to anyone but a brush with death and the possibility of not seeing one's loved one's tended to soften certain attitudes. Though truth be told if she didn't Sue Ellen anytime soon it would be too soon. She sat up as gently as she could and called to her mother. Mrs. O'Hara was overjoyed to see her child in such healthy spirits and couldn't help but hug and cry over her eldest child. Scarlett was her father's daughter but to Mrs. O'Hara she was always her first baby girl. Mammie woke up at the sound of Mrs. O'Hara's happy voice and also began to hug them both. She left the room to fetch Mr. O'Hara for she had been under strict orders to locate him once Scarlett awoke. Mammie found Mr. O'Hara in the study asleep in the chair by the desk. Once Mammie woke him to the happy news she had Mammie ensure that breakfast was brought up immediately to Scarlett and Mr. Turner who was asleep in his room.

Mammie knocked on Mr. Turner's door and was surprised to not hear an answer. She knocked a bit louder and called his name but when she heard a whimper she grew bold and opened his door. She liked Mr. Turner and the whimper she heard was that of pain and she didn't want to see him in pain. She found him still in bed with the window open and the curtains drawn. He had tossed the covers to the floor and he looked like he was covered in sweat. Mammie grew scared for the last time she someone like this they got so sick they died. Mammie walked over to his bed and called out Mr. Turner's name and she could hear him whisper. He was still asleep, dreaming of someone and it wasn't good. She put her hand on his right shoulder and began to call his name louder.

Will was dreaming of drowning in the thunderstorm that had claimed the Pearl for the final time. His foot had gotten stuck on some rope and he was going down. He had been tempted to just let everything go. He had lost Elizabeth, he had broken his promise to his father, and his friendship with Jack had been nothing more than a sham, he had nothing left. Mammie decided that desperate times called for desperate measures so she took hold of Mr. Turner's shoulders and shook him as hard as her arms would let her. Will woke up with a start holding onto Mammie's elbows for support. He began to cough feeling the water in his lungs but nothing came out. Mammie began to pat him in the pat and asking him if he was ok. He lay back down and nodded to Mammie as she kept asking him if he wanted the doctor.

"Mammie please tell no one. I'll be fine. How is Ms. Scarlett?" Mammie looked at him questioningly but nodded her acceptance. If Mr. Turner wanted to change the subject, the subject would be changed. "She is fine Mr. Turner would you like some breakfast. I can bring it up if you like." Will sat up and swung his legs to the side of the bed, "No thank you Mammie. I will be down shortly." He patted Mammies hand as he walked her to his door.

Will thought that he had gotten over those dreams since he had not dreamt them in so long but last nights events must have triggered them. He had to stay at the hotel from this point forward. It would not serve well to wake the home with his screams in the middle of the night.


	9. The Competition

Will sat in the study of the Robillard home enjoying some peace and quite. He began to think of what had transpired in the last couple of weeks but the more he tried the less he could understand it himself.

First, Mr. O'Hara had announced that he and Mrs. O'Hara would be returning as soon as possible to their home, Tara. The city had proven too much for his wife and daughter and he would escort them home immediately. The Robillard sisters had agreed whole heartedly and had left the breakfast table to begin making arrangement's with the household for their departure. Mr. O'Hara had then turned to Will and asked that he accompany him to the study for a chat. Mr. O'Hara had asked Will personally to please take residence in the Robillard home during his absence so that the Robillard sisters would not be left unprotected to society. Mr. O'Hara had explained to Will that he was thinking of closing the Robillard home entirely and having his in-laws move to Tara with him but he would discuss it with them upon his return. Will had wanted to say no but at that moment Mr. O'Hara looked every year his age and Will couldn't say no. He agreed to wait for Mr. O'Hara's return.

Two days later after their announcement the family was ready to depart. In those two days Scarlett had not left her room and today was the first day she would lay eyes on Mr. Turner. She heard his voice coming from the study and she waited outside the doors with her mother for their father to give Mr. Turner last minute instructions. When Pa and Mr. Turner exited Scarlett felt warm in his presence. She felt herself blush and couldn't understand why. "Mrs. O'Hara, Ms. O'Hara I hope your trip is comfortable." Will stepped behind Mr. O'Hara and towards the front door to open it so they could begin walking outside. At that moment though the family was surprised to find a gentleman at the door.

"Mr. O'Hara, hello." Scarlett would have fainted if it wasn't because she leaned on the wall for support. Ashley Wilkes was at her door. In all her wildest dreams she never expected to see him here at her aunt's home. Equally startled was her Pa and Ma who were unable to form a sentence so Mr. Turner took to welcoming the young man into the home. "Mr. O'Hara I do apologize for my presence but I just arrived into town and heard that you were in town with your family. I thought it only proper that I come and say hello." Mr. O'Hara turned to look at his daughter to gauge her reaction. Mr. O'Hara had a feeling that his Scarlett had an infatuation for this man hence the reason for having brought her with him but now that that object stood only a few feet away maybe taking her back home was not a good idea. "Hello Mr. Wilkes. I do apologize but we are leaving to return to Tara, how may we assist you?" Ashley turned to look at Scarlett for a moment before answering Mr. O'Hara, "I've just returned from an errand for my father and am to returning to Twelve Oaks, may I join you." Mr. O'Hara was not pleased with the turn of events and his scowl proved it. Will had noticed the tension between these two men and before he could speak Mrs. O'Hara begun to speak, "Mr. Wilkes I do apologize but we have only made arrangements for three." Ashley had turned to look at Mrs. O'Hara and was surprised that she had refused for his companionship on this trip. It was quite improper since their family's lands were side by side and he had known the O'Hara's since he could first recollect his first memories.

"Mr. Wilkes actually you have come just in time." Mrs. O'Hara turned to look at her husband trying to understand what he was saying. "It would please me greatly if you would join my family in their return to Tara." Scarlett was so happy she could have jumped and hugged her father. Time along with Ashley was the best present he could possibly ever give her. "Mr. Turner is your baggage still in the parlor?" Will nodded yes, "Perfect. Mammie have the staff load Mr. Turner's belongings into the carriage and remove mine. Mr. Turner and Mr. Wilkes will accompany Scarlett and her mother back to Tara."


End file.
